The present invention relates to the balancing group for the rotor or rotors of a fluid rotary machine and, more specifically, to a balancing and calibration group applicable to the rotor shaft of a fluid rotary machine.
The motors of fluid rotary machines, such as, for example, gas turbines, normally comprise a mobile rotor group rotating with respect to the casing, or stator, of the machine. The rotor group comprises a series of moving components, among which a central shaft, vane disks, sealing elements, etc. which require an accurate set-up and balancing for the machine to run correctly under all conditions of use or, in other words, under all rotation regimes allowed.
The rotors belonging to the motor of a fluid rotary machine are normally balanced in order to obtain regular functioning at low rotation regimes, by adding or subtracting pre-established masses in the areas where the rotor component allows this, without jeopardizing its functioning. Imbalances on planes different from those in which said imbalances have been revealed, must often be compensated by adding undesired torques which require compensations.
In addition, the balancing must be effected in a stable but also reversible manner, as during both the balancing phase in the workshop and during the utilization of the machine, modifications may have to be made, which cannot always be carried out on site and in a short time.
The systems currently known for the balancing of fluid rotary machines envisage the application of additional masses on different portions of the rotor itself, masses which must be removed each time, shifted and/or rotated into the most appropriate position during the subsequent set-up phases of the machine.